coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8709 (17th August 2015)
Plot The Dobbses, Browns, Tinkers and Sutherlands leave for the campsite in Wales. Kirk takes a selfie of the group. David is back from visiting Martin, while Bethany returns from Paris, having had a boring holiday. Sarah confronts her about her drug dealing. Bethany feebly promises to stay away from Callum. Alya tells Carla she's interested in buying Underworld with Sharif behind her financially. She offers to show her mettle by handling a meeting with Hanlon. The campers arrive and start setting up the tents but struggle without instructions. Bethany sees Callum at The Dog & Gun and demands to know why he told Sarah. Callum calms her and arranges to meet her later to talk things through. An experienced camper, Dougie Ryan, helps the holidaymakers with their tents. Hanlon isn't impressed to learn he's a guinea pig for Alya and can't help noticing that Carla is waiting close by in case she has to rescue her, but Alya quickly asserts herself. Callum, David and Kylie go to court, where Callum wins another access victory. David thinks he'll go for full custody next. Kylie fears Max will get caught up in Callum's world. Beth is disappointed with her modestly-sized tent when she sees Tyrone and Fiz's deluxe tent which fits six. They decide to rotate, with the smaller tent being christened the love tent. Craig goes for a walk to find somewhere with a signal on his phone, ready for when his GCSE results come through. Callum threatens Sarah in the Rovers. Jason sees how shaken up she is and offers to help but she says she can handle it. Craig meets Caitlin, who shows him her manga drawings. He accidentally offends her by assuming she's copying another artist's style. Sarah is fed up with Callum calling the shots and tells David and Kylie about the gun and Callum's manipulation of Bethany. Gail calls in the police. Jason tells Bethany to see him if Callum pesters her. Dougie enchants the women with his camping stories. Jason warns Callum to stay away from Sarah and Bethany and empties a pint on his crotch. Callum gets up to retaliate but Tony appears and backs up Jason. Callum feels humiliated. Just after Jason leaves, the police turn up and arrest Callum for possessing an illegal firearm. David and Kylie are thrilled. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dougie Ryan - Paddy McGuinness *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Dave Hanlon - Kevin Davids *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *The Dog & Gun - Public *Campsite, Wales Notes *First appearance of Ruby Dobbs since 13th October 2014. *First appearance of Hope Stape since 13th October 2014 and the first credited appearance of Faith & Nicole Holt in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah confronts Bethany when she gets back from Paris and tells her she knows about her drug dealing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,933,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes